


No Game No Life: TRIXIE

by Ger0nim0



Series: The Anomaly Man Chronicles [5]
Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: Fish out of Water situations, Horror, Multi, Out of Character Moments, Post-Apocalypse, Short Story, Taken elements from other series/movies, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: All he wanted was a vacation. Nothing but a nice, long vacation. So why is it that Fate lands him, yet, in another dimension, this time with Infected? Was it to watch him suffer? He will never know.If saving a world from decay and anarchy is going to work, he's going to need some doctors for this crap. He's a soldier, not a pathologist!
Relationships: Hatsuse Izuna/Shiro, Shiro & Sora (No Game No Life), Stephanie Dola & Shiro
Series: The Anomaly Man Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532849
Kudos: 1





	1. Fish Out of Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only a pilot, but it's also an experimental story on a series that I have not seen in literally five or six years. Forgive me if things become out of place.

Near Oceando

6,000+ years ago; 2 days before the Great War

_It was a normal, if bland, day at the beach. A family of three, a father, mother and child, were relaxing on the sands, eating their packed lunch. Doing their best to enjoy their meal of ham and cheese sandwiches, they did not see a body of a man being washed up onto shore. The dead man’s skin was rotting and had an unhealthy shade of gray on his skin. His veins were visible through the skin as they were popped up and dark in color. On his belt was a sheath that held a hunting knife and another handheld weapon (Minebea PM-9 machine pistol). What made him stand out the most were the clothes he wore when he died. He wore a green one-piece suit with patches of sorts on his arms and a name patch in seemingly two languages. He was bleeding out from various bite wounds that had chunks of flesh missing. For footwear, the dead man wore black boots of unknown design and purpose._

_Minutes later, a Seiren came out of the water with popped veins on her body. She was infected. All information about the disease, known as Trixie, named after the infected Seiren, was lost in the Great War._

Present day

Elchea City, Elchea Federation

A young girl that would come to be known as the Cursed Child of Wrath, or Patient Zero, came in contact with the dormant and mutated Trixie Plague/Curse. Doing so, the one-sided terror began. Not even the Ten Pledges could save them now. Only violence can save them.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

“Death Bed” by Powfu featuring beabadoobee

Play?

<https://youtu.be/WB4Nmh76fAc>

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

In the Android Country of the State of California

Los Angeles

July 21, 2023

9:45 PM

Just what he needed, a depressing song playing in a depressing looking ghost town, now occupied by a handful of androids and homeless people. Dressed in jeans, a t-shirt underneath a red flannel, a Kevlar slip-on vest, and tan combat boots, he drove his 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ down the fairly empty Interstate 405 and into the once heavily populated city. There were a few hundred thousand Californians (roughly 350,445) that returned, but the State was never the same again after having been scheduled to secede in four months from the US and become its own country, with a government setup of… nothing really. Being that it was only partially governed by the androids from San Francisco, Gerome still needed to bring a few weapons with him, and a gun license, with him to transfer some of his goods to a safe house be built years ago in the late-90s. You never know what kind of dangers you’ll encounter in the Golden State, considering the amount of littered drones and other machines from the 2013 War. When he finally arrived at the barely lit City of Angels, however, he discovered that his safe house was underneath an apartment complex. There he would find the only occupants of the building, a husband and wife named Ayumu and Asuka Nai. Deciding it would be rude to just immediately put his belongings in the safe house with the chance of getting caught, he went up to their door and knocked their door.

Knock, creek… The door was already open. He instintively took out a revolver, a Nagant M1895, and slowly entered the Nai Residence, scanning his environment for enemies.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

“Death Bed” stops

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

“Please! We didn’t do anything wrong to you. We’ll leave and never come back. We promise.” A man’s voice pleaded to his assailant inside a room.

“Oh, I know you both will,” growled a guttural voice of a man from the room. “You will leave this plane and descend to hell.”

Not taking any chances, Gerome broke the bedroom door to find the Nai couple on the floor, their hands tied together. With them was a white-hooded figure. _Klansman_ , he thought to himself as he kicked the door open and lined up his shot.

“Who do you—” POW!

The Klansman fell with a bloody chest before the former Marine quickly took a shot at his head. POW!

“Sorry about that. Let me get this out of here,” he groaned as he lifted the body and walked to the window to throw it out. With that done, he came back and cut them loose. “Again, I’m so very for coming here in an uncouth manner.”

“It’s fine,” said Mr. Nai, rubbing his wrists from the soreness of being tied together. “You alright, honey?”

“I’m okay,” Mrs. Nai responded in a monotone voice with an equally stoic expression.

Several apologies and cleanings later, the Nai couple made a simple, but delicious, dinner of homemade ramen. It wasn’t too shabby, considering that Mrs. Nai claimed it was her first time making the dish. The dinner was quiet for a while, giving Gerome time to ask about something. “So just saying, but I made a safe-house underneath this building back in the 90s and I was wondering if I were to settle in for the night until morning? I need to make sure it still works.”

They froze. Gerome couldn’t blame them. Being told that there was likely a hidden bunker of a safe-house built under the building they lived in, after being saved from a Klansman, was a huge mood swing. He felt the need to sleep, but stayed awake longer for the sake of wanting to get any misunderstandings out of the way. Thankfully, there were very little questions, as the couple also wanted to sleep. However, they did ask for one favor.

“Will you stay with us, sir?” asked Mrs. Nai, who stared intently at the former Marine. “After that Klansman broke in here, I don’t want that happening to us again.” Her voice cracked a little at the end of her last sentence. Turns out she wasn’t completely emotionless. Being the nice guy he was Gerome stayed with the Nai couple for the night, obligating to sleep on the living room couch. Of course, before he that, he went back down to his Jeep to lock the steering wheel in place, get his bag of guns and ammo and bring it back up with him to the Nai Residence. He didn’t want anyone stealing it. No way was that going to happen!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

July 22, 2023

7:00 AM

Gerome woke up refreshed and was surprised to smell bacon, as well as his favorite breakfast food, pancakes. He rose up to find Mr. Nai, or rather Ayumu, flipping those fluffy things with a spatula while wearing a pink apron.

“I didn’t think you’d be making…” he trailed off before the Japanese man could hear him.

Growl…! He held his stomach, cursing it for giving away his position.

“Oh, Mr. Richardson! Good morning, sir. I didn’t hear you get up. Here, have some.” Eh whatever, he may as well eat while he had the chance. After all, there’s some cleaning and reorganizing he needed to do in that safe-house.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

In Gerome’s old safe-house

At the same time

His little bunker of a safe-house did need a lot of cleaning. There was dust and dead insects were everywhere. The only things there were a couple of books on a bookshelf, a large gun safe, a cabinet of first aid kits, thirty propane tanks, an AC unit, a dehumidifier, two portable grills (one gas-fueled, one charcoal), seventy bags of Kingsford brand charcoal (in a separate dry room), a large refrigerator, an old TV set, and several folding tables and chairs set against a wall. Only one folding table and one folding chair were set up. On it was a lamp, an old table-mounted hand-cranked pencil sharpener, a large pen holder of unused pre-sharpened pencils, and a 1997 Micron brand laptop computer. It had been left open since the 1990s, with how much dust was built up on its surface. It turned itself on. After booting up, the screen was showing white words on a black background. They read, “DISBOARD IN PERIL; HELP?”

There was nothing else on the screen. Just the message, and a choice: Y/N?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Los Angeles Metro Rail

Hollywood/Vine Station (Red Line)

6250 Hollywood Boulevard, Los Angeles, California

7:30 AM

She didn’t know what to think. One minute, she and the survivors of the Elchea Federation, as well as several groups of other races, found an ancient tunnel that led underground. The next minute, the tunnels they were walking through became more manmade. A few sets of tracks of unknown purpose were found in the tunnels, which began to branch out to other tunnels. They decide to split up in groups, each of them walking to a different path. Even with torches, it was eerie with how it lit up the artificial tunnel. Eventually, the young woman’s group came across an abandoned chain of vehicles on the tracks they followed, along with what looked like an enormous waiting station. The symbols, most likely a language, were the strangest things she had ever seen. Every sign and picture had some kind of sentence that was not the Imanity language. Not even the resident Flügel knew what the language could mean, other than gaining knowledge of its existence. Only one young man, the one from the other world, seemed to understand what those symbols mean. However, he wasn’t in any good condition to talk at all. A few times before, she had seen that man and his little sister get separated for one moment and they both break down from a panic attack. He was undergoing that now, ever since his sister, Shiro, got separated from him in the…bloody chaos. The young woman was pretty sure that Shiro was suffering the same problem back in Elchea City. The former princess of the Elchea Federation, Stephanie Dola, stayed behind to find the little girl and bring her back so that they could discuss their meager options. But despite doing so, the former princess never came back.

Feeling impatient, the dark-clothed woman briskly jogged to the semi-catatonic man and slapped him hard. That woke him up right away. And that slap could be heard echoing through the tunnel. The shocked expressions could be seen on everyone present in the group.

“What the…?”

“Shut it,” Kurami Zell went up to his face, beginning her “pep-talk”, as he called it. He really needed a bath. “You lost your sister. Okay, boo hoo! But we have other matters to deal with here, such as where we are, what this language is and where to find help in confronting our adversary. So get your sorry ass off the floor and help us!”

She paused for an added effect, softened her features and then continued, “What happened back there was out of our control. Even Tet couldn’t enforce the Ten Pledges on _them_. If we are to survive, you must be able to push on with your…panic attacks and lead us to our salvation, even if it means leaving the world we know.”

Sora, the King of the Elchea Federation, gawked back in surprise, having never been yelled back like that in a long time. But it seemed that Kurami got through him and he straightened himself, getting back to looking more like how he was normally. With his signature smirk back on, he said, “Thanks. I can’t make any promises that I won’t break, however.”

He cooly scanned the environment one more time before answering where they were. The name of where they were made no sense though. Sora explained to his Disboard allies that the place they were in was called a subway, a transportation service that used trains, the chained vehicles, to move people from place to place on the tracks they were following. The area they were at now was a subway station, where the people would wait for the train they wanted to ride on.

Sora also stated that he knew what the language was. However, he was not happy about something. “We’re not in Disboard. We’re in my world.”

Kurami must have something in her ears, because she was sure that she heard him wrong. The others were not the only ones who were in denial.

“But this is not the country Shiro and I were born in,” he stated, pointing at the image of a rectangle with red and white stripes and small stars in a smaller blue inner rectangle in the corner. An image of a national flag, probably. “The country we’re in is the United States of America. Shiro and I are from an island nation called Japan.” The rest of his exposition was lost on his subjects.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Entrance of Hollywood/Vine Station

7:43 AM

For the first time ever, Sora stepped out to the outside world that was Earth. He expected to hear cars going by, smell the smog that Los Angeles was known for, see the people, and all kinds of urban activities. But like in the subway, there was nothing. The air was cleaner and the city was deathly silent. A thick layer of dust covered the cars in the streets. Los Angeles was rendered a ghost town.

“What happened?” he muttered as he gestured his group to follow him out. He made sure to have that crossdressing Dhampire spread the message and get them to this particular station before they could possibly encounter less-than-friendly strangers. Speaking of strangers, a patrol car came by, stopping when the driver saw him and his friends at the station entrance. The window slid down, showing a black middle-aged man in his LAPD uniform. The officer gestured Sora to approach him.

“Wait,” he was held before he could move. The Flügel, Jibril, was the one holding his arm. She glared at the officer in suspicion. “What if it’s a trap? We don’t know him.”

“I know what he is, trust me,” he reassured the knowledge-hungry Flügel, putting his hand on the one that held him. He looked into her eyes as he said again, “Trust me. He’ll help us.”

She pouted, but Jibril desisted and released her hold on her master. “I still think it’s a bad idea.”

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Somewhere in the outskirts of the Eastern Federation

Morning

Stephanie Dola was never a violent person. Neither were the people of Disboard, for there was no need for it when you can resolve a conflict with games. But it took a plague to break everything they knew about life and started making people highly aggressive and hungry for living flesh. What scared her most was what she was willing to do. She was averse to extreme violence, yet even though she denied to ever liking it, her first kill said otherwise. She began to reminisce on her secrets and what happened in that mess that was the Plague.

As a child, she knew there was something wrong with her mind. Often times, she would find stray dogs in the wild fighting each other, shedding blood in the process. Even though it disgusted her, she could not stop watching as the stronger dog finally tore at the smaller, weaker dog, letting it bleed to death. Something about seeing blood made her shiver, and not in fear. She knew it was wrong, so she ignored the feeling of deep disappointment in her gut and stayed away from any wild animal fights.

Her first kill was with that sick farmer who used to drink until he was nearly broke. He came at an unexpected moment; somehow making it passed the guards of the palace and found the King and Queen of Elchea playing their “video games.” He was holding a pitch fork with the intent to kill both her manipulator of a man and his stoic little sister. At first, Sora tried to persuade him into putting the pitch fork down and playing a game to resolve whatever problem he may have had with them. But something about the way that farmer stared at them like he was staring at ants unnerved Stephanie to the core. Instinctive, she took a knife from the kitchen and sneaked up behind him.

The farmer noticed her and turned around to try and thrust the three-pronged tool into the former princess’s stomach. She dodged it, grabbing onto the handle to try and pry it off of him. Sadly, that was only the beginning. He bit her left arm, leaving her no choice but to stab him repeatedly in the neck until he was down on the ground, dead. She realized too late that she was meant to hit him off her arm and force the pitch fork out of the farmer’s hands, disarming him. But the deed was done. After over 6,000 years of peace, the First Pledge was broken by the last living Dola family member.

Before she could explain herself to her frightened peers, the screaming of pain and fear froze to the core. Soon, the palace was overrun by scared civilians and infected. They had to leave. Memories were foggy. All that blood, it excites her so much! She killed with glee as she laughed at all the carnage happening around her and the King and Queen. They were afraid of her. Steph didn’t care if they were. Manners be damned, it was the most fun she had in years!

When she came to, she had her knife through a woman’s heart. Startled and horrified, she released the body and knife and fell to the floor, exhausted for some unexplainable reason. For two days, she had been called by her people “the bloodthirsty lady”, “crazy girl”, “the Blood Bather”, “Princess Slasher”, and most commonly, “Stefani, the First Murderer.”

It was on the last day when the citizen of Elchea knew that they had to leave and find shelter within the Eastern Federation. But after days of traveling, that too proved fruitless as they arrived to a city covered in fire and smoke, finding the Werebeasts in the fields in tents. At that point, Imanity was becoming desperate in wanting Stephanie gone and seeing that the Werebeasts were defeated by the infected made it worse.

They were attacked that night. Stephanie tried to lead as many people as possible to safety. But as Stephanie, she wasn’t fast enough. So she embraced her dark side and became Stefani again. But in the middle of the slaughter, she heard Shiro screaming. Stefani turned her head to find the young girl running from an infected dog-eared Werebeast, separating her from everyone else. Finding a near-catatonic Sora, she made a promise to bring his sister back so that “Blank” shall find the solution to the Plague. That was the last time she saw her friends, as she ran off towards the bloody hands and snarling faces with a smile and a knife.

Stephanie came back to reality, not caring that she just choked an infected Elf child to death. She just gently laid the body down. She had a Queen to rescue.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"She Who Brings Gifts" by Cristobal Tapia de Veer (from the soundtrack for the film, The Girl With All The Gifts)

Play?

<https://youtu.be/22Jt3N5sTCk>


	2. Life With the Plague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter...

“English”

<Japanese>

[Imanish]

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

July 22, 2023

In Gerome’s old safe-house

Los Angeles, California

7:25 AM

The moment he opened the hatch to his bunker, he was met with a musty smell and dust. Putting on a respirator, he climbed down a ladder, shining his flash light down to see where he was going. He arrived to the floor and shined his light at a circuit breaker. He switched it on and the lights came up. The air began circulating and purifying. He checked the main room, where the couches and folding tables and chairs were. It was also where his old laptop was. He stopped to find it on and with a repeating message.

He approached it to see the words, “DISBOARD IN PERIL; HELP?” There was also a choice box of Y/N, _yes_ or _no_.

He sat down on the chair and cautiously typed his own message.

_Can you see this message?_

Yes. Will you help?

_Who are you?_

…

_If this is a joke, then I am opening this laptop and taking the battery out._

…

 _Look, depending on what it is, I_ might _be able to help you. Just as long as it doesn’t involve assassinations or kidnapping, I’ll see what I can do._

…I am Tet. I am a god from another world—

_Hold it._

What is it?

_You, a god, are asking for my help? Whatever problems you may have, you can deal with them yourself. Goodbye._

_N_

Gerome closed the dusty laptop, flipped it upside down and opened it to take out the battery. He had already dealt with, and helped kill, an egomaniac from the Taisho Period. He wanted a vacation. A **five year** long vacation after that mess. Sadly, it seemed that all that effort of saving the world was not enough. Fate was not done with him. Not by a long shot. Not long after he took the battery out of the laptop, his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket to see an unknown number on the screen. He ignores the call—

Ring~!

He kept disconnecting, but the caller kept coming back. So with no other choice, he answered. “What?”

_“Please! I…no WE need your help!”_ A voice of a child, between age eleven and thirteen, screamed from the phone. Gerome thought that the speakers were going to break with how loud the boy was. _“The land I watch over has fallen out of my control. Please, just one more helping hand and I promise that you’ll have your full five-year vacation.”_

The former Marine thought it over for a moment before sighing and walking to his gun safe and took out the firearms for maintenance.

“There goes my vacation,” he grumbled, letting his caller know about his choice. “I hope you’re happy.”

_“Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise that you will have the best vacation you’ve ever had.”_

* * *

1401 W 6th Street, Los Angeles, California 90017

LAPD Rampart Station

8:00 AM

He was pretty sure that whatever they thought he was doing wrong was actually a misunderstanding. Sora was currently held in a jail cell. He thought of the reasons why the LAPD, or the remnants of them, would arrest him. The only thing that could match up was that he had exotic-looking women behind him, which made him look sketchy. Honestly, he wouldn’t really blame the cops for arresting him. With the bags under his eyes and his signature smug expression, he must have looked like some kind of foreign human trafficker or something equally bad. Wanting to clear up the misunderstanding, the young man waited until he was taken to an interrogation room, which smelled like it hadn’t been used in years, and sat in front of a man in uniform.

“Explain yourself, young man,” the officer began, “what were you doing with those ladies behind you back at the station entrance?”

One thing that Sora forgot about was that he was still socially awkward to authority; particularly, the police. Everything went downhill from there. And it would have continued so if it hadn’t been for the saving grace that was in the form of a tall man with short grey hair and circular glasses.

* * *

Same time

Having arrived at LAPD Rampart Station

So the child-like voice in the phone told him to go to the station to retrieve a young Japanese man in a yellow T-shirt with a blue semi-long sleeved undershirt, jeans, red sneakers, bags under his eyes, and a red handband on his right wrist. Okay, so how easy could it be—

Never mind, Gerome found him after wandering around the relatively empty police station. He really wanted to leave he station as soon as possible. Its walls were filled with filth, by the smell of things. As he approached the door to the interrogation room, he could smell that filthy scent coming from it. He took out a retractable baton, whipped it to full length and then hid it behind his back.

“Don’t worry man. Everything is going to be alright.”

“Knock, knock…” the former Marine droned before kicking the door down, revealing a police officer and the man he was told to retrieve.

“Who are you?” asked the “officer.”

“Every cop in the US knows about me by now,” Gerome spat out, pulling his baton in to view. “ _You_ are _not_ a cop.”

Before the uniformed man could pull his gun out of its holster, Gerome had already moved his arm to hit the crook in disguise before he could even fully whip out the gun. Without a word, Gerome grabbed the Japanese young man out of the chair and ran for the Jeep. The man hopped into his driver’s seat for some reason. Realizing this, he got off and ran to the other side to his seat and shut his door. Gerome hopped in and his door as he started up the old off-road vehicle. It took a while before it sputtered on, just in time for the former Marine to shift its gears and slam on the gas pedal, avoiding the recovered uniformed crook trying to block him. Having lost him, Gerome glanced at his passenger, who looked back in shock like, “Are you Americans truly like this?”

“Don’t judge me man,” he grumbled, putting his eyes back on the road. “I’ve had a bad day with a child god who interrupted my vacation and told me about his problem, and BEGGED me to save his world. I’ve had to take the guns from my safe, clean them, oil them, and then load up the magazines with bullets for the oncoming shit-show that I will have to deal with. In the meantime, I also have to call the CDC and my MOM for mercenary assistance. In case you didn’t know, California no longer has any of the US Armed Forces in the entire State, just your local militia and a bunch of androids up north. So if you don’t mind, don’t talk to me until we’re far away from that police station.”

* * *

Sora decided that it was best to stay silent after that man, who was currently his driver, blew up on him from just being looked at. Thinking back with what was happening between him and police officer before the rescue, he had chills run down his spine just from talking to the officer. Like Sora had suspected earlier, that officer thought that he was a foreign human trafficker. But instead of asking the questions of what he was doing with the girls and where he was taking them, that officer asked if he could have a girl or two from the group. That had set off many alarms in the gamer’s head. No one in the police force would just immediately ask if he could buy a girl. Sora thought it was weird that the station was empty. Now he knew.

Now he and his sister, Shiro, weren’t very caring of the conditions world outside of their house. Only that they cared to occasionally go out and buy instant food and some drinks to survive restless nights of gaming against thousands of online opponents together. But since he came back to his world, he had asked himself multiple times, how much time has passed during their world conquest of Disboard? He was about to find out as he and the stranger seemingly arrived at a rundown apartment building. He didn’t ask, he just followed the American, hoping that he will get the help needed to take back Disboard, his and Shiro’s new home. “Alright, I’m going to leave you with the Nai couple so I can make a few phone calls. Is that fine with you?”

Sora nodded silently, noting the stormy atmosphere around the older man. “The Nai’s live in Apartment 10, down the hall, second to last door to your left. I’ll be right back.” The man turned back to the door and walked away, leaving the gamer in his lonesome. With nothing else to do, Sora moved toward the door to Apartment 10. He knocked on the door. He could hear footsteps coming to the door. It swung open and he was met with a double-barreled shotgun to the face. Sora put his hands up, not expecting to get a gun aimed at him, and then he got a good look at the face of its owner. His eyes widened in surprise…and confusion.

<Mom?>

* * *

Outside the apartment building

Several minutes later

“…yeah, I love you too…Yup…Yup, bye.” Gerome sighed as he put his phone away, satisfied that he was getting some people for help. Now to deal with that kid. He went back in the building and to the Nai’s apartment to ask about what kind of enemies he was going to deal with. At least, that was the plan until he stumbled upon what he assumed to be a one-on-two conversation. Now that he was looking, Gerome noticed that Ayumu and the young man looked almost alike, with the exception that Ayumu had light gray hair while the other guy had black, almost maroon, hair. The former Marine knew that he was in for a long day.

* * *

Elven Gard

Noon

She didn’t know how long she had been traveling, nor did she care. Except stopping for food, water and rest, Stephanie kept moving to find and retrieve Shiro. To avoid detection from the Infected, she covered her body with their blood and guts, making her smell like them. The once proud and beautiful Elvish city she arrived in was now a bloody shell of its former glory. The Infected now roam the streets, attacking anyone and any animal they see. A few of them even tried to kill Stephanie when her disguise began to fail. She ran, killing anything that stood in her way.

The former princess managed to shake them off and hid in what appeared to be a bathhouse. Compared to what was happening outside, the bathhouse looked relatively clean. Though the bloody handprint and footprints at the doorway to the baths didn’t help her relax. With a makeshift spear made up of a long sturdy stick and a knife tied at the end, Stephanie crept into the area to clear out any Infected. The water systems seem to be still working, but that wasn’t what got her concerned. What did concern her was the sound of water being splashed around. She could smell iron in the air. Tightening her grip on her spear, Stephanie leaped out of the dark and…stopped. In the bloody water was Shiro, washing blood off of her naked body. Her long hair was also caked in blood, having long since dried up. The little girl’s clothes and shoes were near Stephanie’s feet, as well as a mauled up naked body of a male Elf. The body was clearly eaten, but the way it was torn apart suggested that it was out of primal frenzy. The Elf’s…member was sticking up for some reason.

“Steph?” Stephanie whipped her head to find Shiro close to the business-end of her spear. It looked like her hair hadn’t been properly washed yet. What was most concerning was that she managed to approach her without making a sound. And the smell. What was that smell? Despite having washed most of the blood off, there was another scent that she was unfamiliar with. It made her sick in her stomach.

“How did you find me, Steph?” Stephanie didn’t like how the little girl’s breathe smelled like blood and rotting flesh. She especially didn’t like the way Shiro was gazing at her, like how a cat would gaze at its prey.

**Author's Note:**

> I just edited that picture with a few simple tools and there you have it.


End file.
